


Четыре раза, когда не, и один, когда ДА

by Atex



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, RPF, автор в огне, холистическая трава
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: "Четыре раза, когда не, и один, когда ДА" - вот прям про это в фанфике и есть.





	Четыре раза, когда не, и один, когда ДА

Макс танцующей походкой приблизился к ведущим актерам, которые отдыхали между дублями, сидя на стульях с бутылками воды в руках.

— Привет, парни, — широко улыбнулся Лэндис, обнимая Элайджу и Сэма за плечи.

— Привет, — почти хором отозвались те.

— Какими судьбами на съемочной площадке? — поинтересовался Вуд. Он прекрасно знал, что если Макс появился, значит, жди какой-то суматохи, возни, непрекращающегося веселья, которое частенько выливается в головную боль.

— Принес вам сценарий следующей сцены с авторскими дополнениями.

Макс буквально светился от воодушевления и энтузиазма. Ничего хорошего это не сулило никому из присутствующих. Кроме Макса, конечно.

— Я тут сделал несколько пометок и решил предупредить вас об этом лично.

— Что-то кардинально новое? — вежливо осведомился Сэм, поправляя очки привычным жестом.

— Буквально прорыв, — Макс перевел сияющий взгляд на него. — Дирк и Тодд будут целоваться под действием чар Сьюзи.

— Что? — слажено выдали Сэм и Элайджа, непонимающе уставившись на Лэндиса. Такого не ожидал никто из них.

— Я специально предупредил вас заранее, чтобы было время прорепетировать, — как ни в чем не бывало отозвался Макс и дружески похлопал по плечу сначала Вуда, потом Барнетта. — Уверен, что вы сможете зажечь на площадке. Очень на вас надеюсь! Предлагаю начать репетировать сейчас, потому что съемка уже вечером.

— Но… — попытался вставить хоть слово Сэм.

— Буду ждать ваш выход, парни. До встречи! — и, одарив актеров еще одной ослепительной улыбкой, Макс неспешным шагом двинулся в сторону временной стоянки трейлеров.

— Он это серьезно? — неуверенно спросил Сэм, переводя растерянный взгляд на Элайджу.

— Думаю, что да, — помахал новым сценарием Элайджа. — Во всяком случае, тут так и написано: «Тодд и Дирк целуются, стоя на танцполе во время действия любовного заклинания».

— Хм… — многозначительно протянул Сэм, потом покрутил в руках бутылку и, чуть понизив голос, спросил. — Надеюсь, это не вызовет у тебя никаких проблем? Всё-таки сцена не входила в первоначальный вариант и вообще, — он помахал рукой между ними. — Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя некомфортно из-за этого.

— Что? — изумился Элайджа. — Почему я должен чувствовать себя некомфортно, целуясь с тобой? — на секунду он задумался над сказанным. — То есть хочу сказать, что это не проблема. Всё в полном порядке. Мы оба профессионалы, да и наши персонажи те еще чудилы.

Сэм насмешливо фыркнул:  
— Так вот как это называется?

Элайджа обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

— Любовное заклинание вполне могло на них так подействовать, почему бы и нет.

— И правда, — поддакнул Сэм. — К тому же, Макс, — и многозначительно посмотрел на партнера по съемкам.

— О да, Макс, — согласился Элайджа. — Приступим к репетиции?

— Ладно. Не вижу смысла откладывать, — Сэм кивнул и встал со своего стула, положив на него бутылку воды, которую до этого держал в руках. Элайджа последовал его примеру. Руки почему-то слегка подрагивали. Он сделал первый шаг, подходя вплотную к Сэму, и медленно опустил правую руку ему на пояс. Сэм зеркально повторил его жест, чуть наклоняясь вперед.

— Народ! — веселый выкрик раздался из-за спины Барнетта, после чего неуправляемым вихрем на них набросилась Ханна, повиснув одновременно на Сэме и Элайдже. Те синхронно выпрямились, отпрянув друг от друга и убирая руки.

— Что вы тут делаете?  
— Ни-ничего, — почему-то запинаясь, соврал Вуд. Он бросил взгляд на Сэма, замечая, что у того слегка покраснели скулы.

— Ладненько, — радостно сказала Ханна. — Тогда ты не будешь против, братишка, если я заберу твоего друга-детектива на пятнадцать минут? Или чуть-чуть подольше.

— Он в твоем распоряжении, — сделал широкий жест рукой Элайджа, показывая, что нисколько не возражает. Ему явно нужен был небольшой перерыв, чтобы дальше продолжить репетицию.

— Почему у меня никто не спрашивает? — притворно возмутился Сэм.

— А смысл? — пожал плечами Элайджа. — Она же всё равно заберет тебя.

— И то верно, — вздохнул Барнетт, покорно принимая свою судьбу. Ханна уже схватила его за руку и тащила за собой, тараторя без умолку.

— Встретимся у моего трейлера через полчаса, — крикнул вслед удаляющимся коллегам Элайджа. Сэм вскинул руку в знак согласия.

***  
Встретиться им удалось только через час. Запыхавшийся Сэм постучал в трейлер Вуда и с виноватым видом объяснил, что Ханна попросила его помочь со съемкой видео для каких-то друзей, и отказать ей было невозможно, как и вырваться пораньше.

— Хорошо, что живым ушел, — не упустил момента подколоть Элайджа.

— Скажи спасибо, что я взял удар на себя, — со смехом отозвался Сэм.

— Настоящий герой. Не стой на пороге, проходи, — и отошел в сторону, пропуская внутрь. — Готов к репетиции?

— А ты? — Сэм перестал улыбаться, его взгляд стал серьезным. Элайджа сглотнул. В трейлере им точно никто не мог помешать внезапным появлением, но закрытое пространство создавало некую интимность, что слегка смущало. «Что за глупости!» — рассердился на себя Элайджа. Собственная нерешительность почему-то ужасно раздражала.

— Конечно, готов.

Вуд стремительно подошел к Сэму, обнимая и прижимаясь к нему. Зачем тянуть, если можно просто сделать? Ведь это не должно стать проблемой. Сэм неожиданно округлил глаза и подозрительно покосился на Элайджу.

— Что? — недовольно спросил тот. Невозможность спокойно отрепетировать чертову сцену поцелуя начинала раздражать. Или же невозможность поцеловать Сэма? Элайджа замер, пытаясь переварить только что промелькнувшую в голове мысль.

— Не хочу показаться грубым, — неуверенно протянул Сэм. — Но что-то упирается мне в ногу.

— В каком смысле? — не выпуская Сэма из объятий, поинтересовался Элайджа.

— В том самом, — окончательно смутился Барнетт.

— О чем ты вообще говоришь? — не выдержал Элайджа, переступая с ноги на ногу, чтобы принять более устойчивое положение. И тут он тоже почувствовал. Медленно, как во сне, Вуд посмотрел вниз.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — куда-то в пространство выдохнул он, понимая, что телефон, засунутый им в передний карман, как-то двусмысленно упирается прямо в ногу Сэма. И наводит на мысли о…

— Черт, — прокомментировал Сэм, который тоже опустил взгляд вниз и сейчас внимательно смотрел на карман коллеги. — Это твой телефон, не так ли?

— Да, — ощущая, как краска приливает к шее и лицу, произнес Элайджа.

— Черт, — снова повторил Сэм и резко отодвинулся от Элайджи, вывобождаясь из его рук. — Прости, я только что вспомнил, что забыл вернуть Ханне одну вещь. Давай встретимся через час где-нибудь… мммм, я не знаю, у амбара, где будут съемки?

— Хорошо, как скажешь, — поспешно ответил Элайджа, открывая дверь. — Увидимся.

— Ага, — кивнул Сэм, буквально пулей вылетая на улицу.

— Безумие какое-то, — прокомментировал Элайджа и в сердцах хлопнул дверью.

***  
К амбару Элайджа шел полный решимости отрепетировать поцелуй и забыть о нем до съемок. Телефон на этот раз остался в трейлере на столе. Во избежание, так сказать.

На этот раз Сэм не опоздал, а стоял около выкрашенной в грязно-красный стены, замерев в напряжении.

— Привет, — помахал рукой Элайджа, останавливаясь рядом с ним. Сэм вскинул вверх палец, останавливая следующую заготовленную фразу, и продолжил сосредоточенно смотреть перед собой. Элайджа озадаченно уставился на него, но послушно замолчал. Через несколько секунд Сэм шумно выдохнул и повернулся, чтобы что-то сказать, но вдруг громко икнул и поспешно зажал рот ладонью.

— Извини, — приглушенно проговорил он. — Никак не могу избавиться от икоты.

— Воду пил? — деловито поинтересовался Элайджа, скрещивая руки на груди и принимая вид эксперта по вопросам икоты.

— Пил.

— Стоя на цыпочках, мелкими глотками?

— И так тоже пил, — покивал Сэм.

— Тебя пугали?

— Ханна, — подавил тяжелый вздох Барнетт. — И пока ты не спросил. Трижды.

Элайджа вскинул брови и весело посмотрел на Сэма. Ситуация становилась всё нелепей и нелепей. Целоваться с человеком, который не прекращает икать больше, чем на полминуты, представлялось затруднительным.

— Задерживал дыхание? — снова попытался дать полезный совет Элайджа.

— Буквально перед твоим приходом, — Сэм с мученическим видом посмотрел на коллегу и снова икнул. — Безумие какое-то!

Элайджа только развел руками. А что тут скажешь? Он думал точно так же. Никогда еще в его практике репетиция обычного поцелуя не превращалась в подобное… чем бы это не было.

— Господи, когда мы уже поцелуемся, — пробормотал Элайджа, массируя пальцами виски.

— Что ты сказал? — переспросил Сэм, который в очередной раз икнул на его словах и не расслышал сказанного.

— Говорю: давай попозже попробуем?

— Без… ик… проблем, — устало выдохнул Сэм и показал большой палец.

— Ты… это… держись, — сочувственно наблюдая за страдающим Барнеттом, протянул Элайджа. Тот скептично выгнул бровь. А что тут еще скажешь?

***  
На закате они встретились на окраине небольшого городка, где одновременно проходила куча съемок. Актеры в шутку звали это место «Канадский Голливуд». Здесь в любое время суток можно было встретить кого-нибудь из съемочной группы целой охапки сериалов, идущих по американскому телевидению.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — первым делом поинтересовался Элайджа, смеривая Сэма оценивающим взглядом.

— Спасибо, намного лучше, — улыбнулся он. — Оказалось, нужен был литр воды и звонок от агента.

— Плохие новости? — обеспокоенно спросил Элайджа. На первый взгляд Барнетт не выглядел расстроенным или грустным.

— Ошибся номером, — фыркнул Сэм. — Но испугаться я успел.

— Повезло.

— Да уж. Попробуем порепетировать здесь или дойдем до парка? — предложил Сэм и выжидающе посмотрел на коллегу. Кажется, сложившаяся ситуация приводила в замешательство не только Элайджу. И этот факт почему-то грел душу.

— Зачем далеко ходить, — пожал плечами Вуд.

— Как скажешь, — легко согласился Сэм и вынул руки из карманов джинс. Но не успел он сделать шаг в сторону партнера, как приятный мужской голос окликнул его:  
— Сэм? Сэм Барнетт? Сколько лет, сколько зим!

Элайджа и Сэм повернулись на голос как по команде. К ним уверенной, размашистой походкой приближался Джон Бэрроуман.

— Не думал встретить тебя в Канаде. Неужели ты тоже попался в сети американского телевидения!

Джон резко остановился около них, широко улыбаясь, а потом без каких-либо предисловий притянул Сэма к себе и поцеловал в губы. Элайджа замер с открытым ртом, наблюдая за этой сценой. Когда Бэрроуман соизволил отпустить слабо трепыхающегося Сэма, тот поправил рубашку и как можно спокойнее произнес:  
— Привет, Джон, очень рад тебя видеть, — и перевел виноватый взгляд на Элайджу.

— Эм… — только и успел выдать Вуд, как Джон обратил внимание на него и одарил очаровательной улыбкой.

— Привет, Элайджа! Я тебя не заметил.

Секунда: и горячие губы прижались к губам Элайджи. Веселый смех Сэма заглушил сдавленное:  
— Привет, Джон!

***  
Элайджа задумчиво стоял у дерева, облокотившись на ствол спиной, и крутил в руках страничку сценария, где неровным почерком Макса было подписано: «Тодд и Дирк целуются, стоя на танцполе во время действия любовного заклинания».

— Целуются, целуются, — бормотал Элайджа. Он никак не мог выкинуть дурацкую, несостоявшуюся до сих пор репетицию из мыслей. Всё произошедшее за день словно заевшая пластинка проигрывалось у него в голове. Элайджа реально начал опасаться, что и во сне будет думать про поцелуй с Сэмом. А может, не только думать. Актер тихо застонал и прикрыл глаза. Зачем только Макс решил добавить это в сценарий?  
Влюбленных взглядов Дирка и Тодда было вполне достаточно. Более чем достаточно. Особенно для него.

— Извини, что отрываю от размышлений, — прозвучало пугающе близко. Элайджа резко распахнул глаза. Перед ним стоял Сэм к красной куртке Дирка с уложенной прической, явно готовый к съемкам.

— Нет, ты совсем не… — начал Элайджа, но внезапно Сэм подался вперед и прижался к его губам, зажимая между собой и шершавым стволом дерева. Горячие ладони Сэма легли на плечи, потом прошлись вниз до локтей и переместились на талию. Элайджа выдохнул, приоткрывая губы, ощущая легкое прикосновение чужого языка.

Кажется, эту репетицию можно было смело считать одной из самых горячих в карьере. Когда Сэм и Элайджа разорвали поцелуй, оба тяжело дышали.  
— Неплохо, — первым подал голос Элайджа.

— Согласен, — отозвался Сэм, улыбаясь.

— Уверен Максу понравится, — заверил Элайджа, проглотив рвавшееся с языка «мне понравилось».

— Скрестим пальцы, — Сэм действительно поднял руку и демонстративно скрестил пальцы. — Пойдем на площадку?

— Пошли, — согласился Элайджа и отошел от дерева, к которому как-то успел прикипеть душой.

Сэм успел сделать несколько шагов по направлению к съемочной площадке, но вдруг обернулся и с лукавой улыбкой сказал:  
— Кстати, мне понравилось, — и как ни в чем не бывало пошел дальше.

Элайджа на мгновение задохнулся, потом прищурился, сверля спину в красной куртке тяжелым взглядом. В голове уже зрел «план безжалостной мести».

Листочек сценария с каракулями Макса так и остался лежать смятым у дерева.


End file.
